A Little Night Time Wine To Make You Happy
by jyvonne13
Summary: After a long day and nearly getting Timmy injured in an adventure with lots of crazy wishes, Cosmo is feeling inadequate in his godparenting abilities and feels terrible for not only endangering his godchild but also making Wanda have to fix his mistakes again. Wanda hates seeing him so upset, so what does she do to cheer him up?


**First of all, I want to thank all of my readers for all of the love on my Cosmo and Wanda stories. I really appreciate it and it's really cool that there is a community that loves this couple as much as I do. **

**After I wrote "Loving His Pink-Eyed Beauty" I said I wasn't going to do any lemon stories for a long time. I published that one a little over a year ago and I really intended to not post any more lemon Cosmo and Wanda stories for a long time. However, this was one of the many that I had sitting around in my Google Docs staring me in the face begging to be published. And I genuinely like this one so I decided to go ahead and publish it. **

**I hope you like this one. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. **

A Little Night Time Wine To Make You Happy

Cosmo appeared in their fishbowl castle one night feeling awful. It had been another one of days where he had screwed up horribly.

Normally it wasn't such a big deal, he didn't really get upset over messing up anymore. He had done his time at the Fairy Academy and found that he couldn't be cured and dealt with the bullies and naysayers. But some days he wondered why he couldn't seem to do anything right, especially when he had endangered his godchild.

Luckily Wanda had been there to fix everything, she was always there to help. It was only due to her quick thinking that nothing bad happened. But he still felt bad that he couldn't do things on his own, that he had to pull Wanda into his issues. His mind was wired differently than everyone else's, he couldn't help it. It seemed as though whenever he wanted one thing to happen, the opposite happened and it turned into a big problem.

Just once he wanted to be able to do something right.

Suddenly he felt a hand in his. He looks over at Wanda who was giving him a gentle smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes…" he lied. But the way she cocked her head to the side he knew she didn't believe him. He couldn't hide anything from her. "No," he finally admitted. He looked down. "I'm sorry…"

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "There's no need to be sorry honey."

"But I messed up and Timmy almost got hurt and…" He let his voice trail off. He couldn't think about it anymore. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." With that he disappeared.

Wanda sighed. She felt terrible that Cosmo was sad, she could feel it radiating off him. She hated to see him this way.

She didn't mind cleaning up after him. She always had and she had never complained about it. Cosmo tried his best and that was all that he could do. She loved him for it, for everything that he was, because whatever he messed up he made up for it with his kindness.

He'd had a rough day and she had to find a way to make it up to him. Cosmo loved surprises and she knew a romantic surprise would be just the thing he needed to cheer him up.

So she appeared in their room and got to work. She dimmed the lights and lit a few candles on their night tables. Then she grabbed a bottle of wine out of their wine cellar and two goblets. She felt like going all out so she even spread rose petals over their bed. Then she started to change her clothes. After changing out of her black leggings and yellow t-shirt, she put on her favorite lavender nightgown (with no underwear by the way). It was made of silk and lace and she always felt sexy when she wore it, especially because of the way Cosmo looked at her. She put her favorite knee length black robe over it and sprayed herself with perfume.

Just as she was finishing up, Cosmo entered the room in his pajamas. When he saw what Wanda had done he looked surprised. "Wow Wanda...you've been busy."

She flew over to him and placed a kiss on his soft lips. "I wanted to do something to make you happy."

He was touched by what she had done and how thoughtful she was. Leave it to Wanda to surprise him like this all because she wanted to make him smile. "Well it worked. I'm really happy now snookie."

She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Then she kissed him again and she could tell by the way he responded that he wanted more.

"Come lay down with me," she said. Her sensual tone made his heart beat fast and the moments couldn't go by fast enough so that he could kiss her.

They sat on the bed leaning back against the pillows and before Cosmo could devour her in kisses she reached for the wine bottle on the night table and started to pour him a glass.

"You really pulled out all the stops tonight," he said playfully. She handed him the glass and he took a sip. "You got my favorite wine!"

She giggled as she poured a glass for herself. "Don't I know how to take care of my husband?" She put the bottle on the night table and began to drink.

As they drank their wine, Cosmo couldn't help but think about what happened earlier that day again. "Wanda?" he said after a moment.

"Yes hon?" she said.

"You're not mad about earlier...are you?"

"Of course not sweetie!" she said putting her hand in his.

"Even though I messed up really badly?"

"Sweet heart, I could never be mad at you. It was nothing but a mistake and that's okay."

Cosmo smiled again. "Thanks for always being here for me snookie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't know what I'd done without you."

"Aw, you'd be fine," Cosmo said reaching for the wine again. Wanda poured more for him and herself as she spoke again.

"No I wouldn't. What would I do without you around to make me feel relaxed and make me feel like everything is going to be okay? And what would our godchildren do without you to make them laugh and make them happy?"

Cosmo thought about that for a moment and shrugged.

She giggled and kissed his nose. "Exactly."

Cosmo leaned back thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I still need you with me to function."

"Do you?" Wanda said playfully.

"Wanda, how could I ever survive without you?" Cosmo said incredulously. "You fix everything I mess up, you keep me from accidentally killing our godchildren, you keep me sane…not to mention you make me dinner. That's important."

At that she started laughing.

"I need another drink," Cosmo said.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" she said as she poured him more.

"No," he said as he downed it although he was starting to feel tipsy. "Not _that _drunk anyway," he said with a wink.

Wanda laughed again as she sipped her second drink.

"When was the last time we got drunk together anyway?" he asked.

"Depends, do you mean the last time we got drunk or the last time we got trashed?"

"Both," Cosmo said.

"Well the last time we really got drunk was probably before we got assigned to Timmy. The last time we got trashed was ages ago."

"I see," Cosmo said nodding. "Wanna do it again?" he said playfully.

She shoved his arm. "No! This is why you really need me, you need me to be responsible for you."

Cosmo laughed. "I'm just joking! One more though," he said reaching for the bottle.

Wanda started to pour him more and stopped when the glass was half full.

"Don't stop," he said. She poured more. "Keep going...keep going."

It was nearly filled to the brim. "It's gonna spill!" Wanda said as she stopped pouring.

Cosmo laughed again. "That's perfect!" He sipped carefully so that it wouldn't spill.

"You crazy fairy!" Wanda said as she put the bottle and her own empty glass on the night table.

He laughed and ended up spilling some of it. "You made me spill it!"

Wanda conjured up a towel and started to dry the sheets off. "You're already drunk."

"No I'm not!" Cosmo said even though he was very much getting drunk.

Wanda took the wine out of his hand. "No more for you."

"Wandaaa," he said reaching for it but she stopped him.

Instead she kissed him. It was a sweet, seductive kiss. She tasted like wine and the warmth of her lips sent his heart beating wildly but she pulled away too fast. "You are going to have the worst headache tomorrow."

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Maybe it was the alcohol, but the longer he looked at her, sitting next to him with her legs crossed and her robe open just slightly so that he could see her breasts, she was looking more appealing by the second. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck. "You're so sexy Wanda."

"Mmm Cosmo…" she said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued to kiss her. But there was another thing she wanted to do for him. She lifted his face and he leaned in to kiss her again. "Do you want a massage?" she asked before he could.

"Of course!" he said excitedly. Wanda's massages were legendary.

"Shirt off," she ordered.

He pulled off his pajama shirt and lay down on his stomach. Wanda sat on his waist and began her massage starting at his shoulders and working her way up and down his back. Wherever she touched, he felt every tense muscle immediately loosen up.

"You sure have magic fingers Wanda," he said with a satisfied sigh.

She leaned down and kissed his neck. It made him shiver again. "I live to please you my dear."

"How'd you get so good at this?"

"A long time ago I wanted to give you better massages so I started studying massage therapy," she replied.

"Your massages did get a lot better about 8,000 years ago."

"Anything for my soul mate," she said.

"Is this going to be a full body massage?" he said suggestively.

"Of course," she said with a laugh. After a few minutes she got off him. "Flip over."

He did and he looked at her expectantly. Giving him another seductive look, she climbed on top of him again and kissed his lips just as seductive as before but she pulled away much too quickly again and gave him a teasing look.

He closed his eyes as she started to kiss his neck and let the feeling of her soft lips on his skin wash over him. "Wanda…" he sighed as she kissed down his chest. When she arrived at his pants he looked at her expectantly. At the way she bit her lip, Cosmo caught his breath and it took everything he had not to rip her clothes off right at that moment.

Instead he watched her pull his pants off and proceed to run her hand up and down the length of his quickly growing erection. When she began to run her tongue up and down him, he instead groaned and when she took him entirely in her mouth and moved up and down on him he came undone. He panted and moaned as she worked her mouth on him watching the pleasure displayed across his face the entire time.

"Wanda!" he said again. He was going to cum, he could feel it. Before he could feel the rush, she got off of him.

She moved back on top of him to kiss him. Sure enough he was still reeling from that blowjob and she was satisfied by her work. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes while running her fingers through his hair. "How was that for a full body massage?"

He gave her an equally sensual smirk in return. "You know how to make a man feel good snookie." As he spoke he was starting to untie her robe. He wanted nothing more than to have his wife naked and be inside her.

She took note of his actions and sat up to pull the robe off her. He watched her with adoration as she lifted her lavender nightgown off. As much as he loved it on her, he loved seeing her naked even more. With her full breasts, flat stomach, and lack of underwear, she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

As he sat up and crushed his mouth to hers, it was as if a floodgate had opened between them. All sense of consciousness disappeared as the only thing they wanted was each other.

He was right at her opening, she could feel him brushing against her soaked opening. She moved just slightly and sank down on him. He gripped onto her hips as she moved up and down on him. Their lips connected over and over in a frenzied attempt to be closer to each other.

He soon found himself going down until he was laying on his back and Wanda rode him with her lips still connected to his and her arms still around his neck. Having his wife on top of him like this was the most incredible feeling in the world.

Finally he couldn't resist anymore and rolled over on top of her. It was now his turn to dominate her and sure enough she was writhing under him as she moaned loudly. She couldn't imagine anything better than having sex with Cosmo. Sure, he was clumsy at most things, he messed up a lot, but he was the master at making love and no one could tell her otherwise.

And sure enough, loving Wanda was the one thing he knew how to do perfectly. It didn't require him to think too hard, he allowed his body and his instincts to be in complete control of him. He knew exactly where to touch her and where to kiss her. He knew what angles to thrust her in that would make her moan the loudest. He knew she would cum when he sucked her neck as he moved in and out of her. He didn't need to think too hard about how to make his wife feel good. It was something that just happened and it felt right.

When he finished inside her, he rested his head in her neck for a moment and they let the moment wash over them as they caught their breath.

"Cosmo…" she said.

He looked down at her and immediately kissed her. Wanda was everything to him. She was so good to him and he was incredibly grateful to have her take care of him and go so out of her way to make him happy.

Afterwards he looked into her eyes. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too."


End file.
